This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Fantasy’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross.
The variety ‘Fantasy’ has lightly pigmented sepals. The new variety was first noticed, because it combined the desirable growth characteristics of its parents while producing flowers with lightly pigmented sepals.
The new cultivar ‘Fantasy’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three year period with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fantasy’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.